


It's Not Gay If It's In a Threeway

by lemoninagin



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, as usual, izaya never shutting the fuck up, low-key battles over shizuo, rarepair month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoninagin/pseuds/lemoninagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom sighs, shaking his head softly as he trails gentle fingers up Shizuo's thighs. Izaya thinks Shizuo belongs to him, sure, and he won't interfere with that if it's what makes them both happy to think about. But in the end, the wild, beautiful blonde man trembling, heaving with emotion and flushing beneath their attention, belongs to no one.</p><p>He's his own, and he always has been, always will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Gay If It's In a Threeway

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry boys. There’s no actual honies in the middle, so this is about as gay as it gets.

“Shizu-chan is  _ such _ a little slut,” Izaya purrs, sprinkling kisses down Shizuo's neck, rocking his hips against him slowly while he sends what must be the thousandth smug look towards Tom in the past half-hour.

 

He isn't a man who's quick to anger, Tom reminds himself. He isn't a man with a fiery temper like Shizuo's, and he's not violent in any way.

 

And, fists clenching involuntarily, he definitely isn't feeling any urges to wrap his fingers around Izaya's infuriating, sexy neck and squeezing all breath out of him while kissing away that holier-than-thou smile right off the man's obnoxious lips.

 

As Izaya slinks down Shizuo's body, one hand grabbing his ass possessively and the other lazily drawing circles across his chest, fingering over a nipple, Tom falters in his ministrations with struggling to get the cap off the bottle of lube. He couldn't tear his eyes off such a scene even if he'd like to tear off Izaya's head sometimes.

 

“You shouldn't let him talk to you like that, Shizuo,” Tom chastises quietly, finally getting the cap open and pushing away some of the various sex toys littered on the bed so he can situate himself between Shizuo's legs. Izaya laughs, of course, around working on a rather large love mark he's leaving above Shizuo's hip just in case Tom somehow forgets that he's there, too.

 

Tom sighs, shaking his head softly as he trails gentle fingers up Shizuo's thighs. Izaya thinks Shizuo belongs to him, sure, and he won't interfere with that if it's what makes them both happy to think about. But in the end, the wild, beautiful blonde man trembling, heaving with emotion and flushing beneath their attention, belongs to no one.

 

He's his own, and he always has been, always will be.

 

“It's okay, Tom-san,” Shizuo gives him a brief, sweet apologetic smile, and Tom instantly feels all tension flow out of him, “You know I...don't mind when it's during, ah...”

 

Izaya latches onto a nipple since he knows it's the easiest way to get Shizuo's attention back on him, greedily sucking on it, and swings a hand back, making a motion for Tom to pass him the lube. Tom scoffs at him, giving a small swat on his ass to get him to move over so he can do the honors himself. Izaya's been monopolizing Shizuo since they stumbled into the apartment together earlier, all a mess of tangled limbs ripping at clothes and fumbling eagerly to touch bare skin, and Tom's over it. It happens every time they do this.

 

Izaya needs to learn to share eventually.

 

Shizuo's breathing erratically, arching into every touch and kiss with his impatience at their drawn out pace due to their low-key battle over him. Tom doesn't mean to act so immaturely, and really Izaya seems to be the only one who pulls out the true rage in them both, but still – here they are, and hell if they aren't mesmerized by every calculated movement Izaya makes. Tom notices Shizuo's eyes linger on the lip Izaya pushes out into an irritatingly fake pout, watches Shizuo's breath catch when Izaya whines a weak protest and sits back so Tom can take over, hands moving to stroke himself as he waits as if that's  _ not _ meant to be distracting in any way.

 

Izaya makes sex look like an art, like dancing or maybe painting, and he's slicking his paintbrush over the both as he pirouette's over sensitive areas like he's some fucking Picasso, even though he's just some amateur with a natural, self-taught talent.

 

Tom almost forgets what he's doing for a moment - Izaya flashes him a victorious grin while pumping up and down his cock, biting on his bottom lip just the slightest bit - until Shizuo snakes a hand around his waist and pulls him in for a heated kiss.

 

Tom can feel an extra hint of passion behind it, like Shizuo's apologizing more with his tongue and teeth just because he knows exactly how infuriating Izaya can be regardless if they both don't mind putting up with it during this truce of sorts, and Tom slides two slicked fingers inside him. It's slow at first, mild thrusting with the rhythm of their tongues tumbling together, and then Tom picks up the pace as Shizuo's groans become louder in his mouth.

 

When he adds a third finger in and twists so he can watch Shizuo writhe in that way that usually even makes Izaya shut up for once, a lean, warm body is draping itself over his back, smirk practically glued into his neck. He reluctantly pulls away from the kiss, wanting to tell Izaya to go fuck off for once, but the words only get stuck in his throat.

 

“Tom's pretty lewd too, huh?” the bastard whispers into his ear, dragging his tongue around the shell as he wraps his arms around Tom in some perverted version of a hug, one hand teasingly brushing over the head of his cock.

 

Shizuo chuckles, probably at the mortified look that's most likely sitting on his face, and props himself up while still pushing eagerly into his fingers, coaxing Tom to keep going. Shizuo lavishes a wet trail with his tongue down Tom's chest as Izaya grasps around the base of his cock and makes busy with nipping and marking his neck (does Izaya consider him part of his property too?). Sandwiched between them, trying to contain his moans and keep up with spreading Shizuo, this isn't exactly how Tom pictured his day going earlier. Then again, when it comes down to it, he doesn't really have any actual complaints.

 

Izaya had disappeared on the two of them for about a week, not even messaging either with a time for when he'd be back or where he'd even gone in the first place. They’d been doing this - whatever this was, exactly, he wasn’t so sure any of them had really ever fully agreed on naming - for almost a year now, and he had gotten used to Izaya being gone without warning for days, sometimes even weeks at a time. Tom used to ask Shizuo about it more often, concerned that maybe something could have happened to him, but eventually stopped when one day Shizuo had shrugged and just snapped tiredly, “I don’t fucking know what the pest does, or where he goes, okay. I’m not his damn keeper. He’s probably just out destroying lives somewhere.”

 

Shizuo had taken a deep drag on his cigarette and turned away to quietly watch the setting sun, signaling the end of the conversation, and Tom decided not to bring up the fact he caught Shizuo typing out and erasing a few frantic texts to some contact under the name of “flea” on his phone later that next day.

 

So when the headache had suddenly appeared after Shizuo and Tom’s last client was done for the day and grabbed both of their hands in his usual flippant fashion, dragging them off to his place without so much as a “hello” or “how are you?” (or maybe he could have at least offered to take them out to eat first) both he and Shizuo hadn't been particularly thrilled by his continued inability to properly romance them.

 

But Izaya is a different person behind closed doors and away from the prying eyes of his humans - Izaya is still annoying, definitely, still  _ Izaya _ , but he's careful with them, attentive,  _ giving _ . Tom is sure he isn't the only one who's surprised by this odd change, but he's currently losing his train of thought. There’s a hand tugging on his hair and tipping up his chin to kiss him - Izaya, he thinks with his eyes closed tight as pleasure overwhelms him, as there’s more teeth involved than usual. Another is slowly pumping his cock, a third tweaking a nipple (it’s Shizuo, he’d recognize that firm grip anywhere) and then of course the last is squeezing his ass (he doesn’t even have to guess, it’s obviously Izaya). 

 

With the two all over him like this, he isn't going to last much longer.

 

His eyes snap open and he nudges Shizuo back down with a hand, surely not with as much pressure as he shakes Izaya off from behind him, and before he quits preparing Shizuo he gives one last, rough thrust up and spreads his fingers out wide, hitting the swollen spot inside straight on.

 

“A-ah, T-tom-s-san,” Shizuo cries, head tipping to the side as he cants his hips and bucks hard into the touch, damp, curling hair fanned out on the pillow around his deeply flushed face.

 

Izaya isn’t clinging to him anymore, instead he’s inched back up to rest his chin at the crook of his neck. Tom doesn’t need to see him to know he’s watching Shizuo carefully with that mesmerized expression on his face. He’s sure Izaya’s also probably wearing a slight frown since his name was first to leave Shizuo’s lips this time around, something that often pulled out his strange possessive edge even more. He’s curling one dreadlock around his finger absently, seemingly in a bored manner, though what with the way his cock is straining into his back, he can tell Izaya is anything but.

 

Tom makes to take his fingers out when Izaya stops him, hand curling around his wrist as he guides it back to continue pumping into Shizuo. His grip is almost painful, forceful.

 

“Mm, not yet, Tom. I think Shizu-chan wants you to do that  _ one more time _ ,” each word Izaya accentuates with an added pressure and thrust as he refuses to let go, as if Tom can’t possibly handle it all himself. One time quickly turns into three times, then five.

 

And maybe Izaya’s right, in a sense, because at this point all he really wants to do is watch the show that Shizuo is giving, who’s dissolved into a mess of moans and whimpers, growing louder and louder by the second. Tom is about to stop him, about to move back and pin the fucker down so his wandering hands can finally be contained, because he’s realized that Izaya’s plan must be to make Shizuo cum before he even gets a chance to fuck him, when -

 

“Izaya,  _ ‘zaya _ , ah, T-tom, f-fuck, I’m gonna - !”

 

Izaya stops abruptly, pulling Tom’s arm along with him and leaving Shizuo to beg a jumbled mix of both of their names, curses for stopping, and various pleas for more. Tom can now see the huge, proud smile spread wide across Izaya’s face. He raises an eyebrow and pinches the bridge of his nose, he can’t believe this petty man sometimes.

 

“Did you seriously do that just so you could - “

 

“Why don’t you go ahead and fuck Shizu-chan tonight, Tom?” Izaya cuts him off, but Tom knows he’s right - not that it matters, trying to decipher  _ why _ Izaya acts the way he does is beyond him to even want to comprehend. And as much as he’s suspicious with Izaya’s sudden offer, he’s overjoyed at the fact he gets to top without so much as a complaint from Izaya for once.

 

There’s a catch, well there’s got to be, but if it’s at the expense of getting to fuck Shizuo senseless, then - how bad could whatever he’s cooking up possibly be?

 

Tom cocks his head, then glances back at Shizuo for confirmation. Shizuo huffs, irritated by his orgasm being denied and Izaya fucking around as usual, and situates the pillow under his lower back himself.

 

“...missionary....’s fine....just hurry the fuck up...” he grumbles without looking at either of them directly, and Tom and Izaya share a look. Both stifling laughter, Tom knows the same thought is running through Izaya’s head too.

 

_ Shizuo is so cute. _

 

“Missionary! Shizu-chan is so traditional today,” Izaya exclaims with false shock, nudging apart Shizuo’s legs for Tom and then ducking out quickly as Shizuo throws a half-hearted punch at him.

 

“Izaya, I swear to god, if you don’t  _ shut up _ …” Shizuo warns, grabbing Izaya by the wrist and bringing his face mere inches from his own, fingers looking like they’re itching with the preference to slip around Izaya’s neck instead.

 

“Oi, oi, settle down you two,” Tom intervenes, clicking his tongue and placing a reassuring hand on Shizuo’s shoulder, “Shizuo, let him go.”

 

Tom plays the role of reluctant peacekeeper because if he doesn’t at some level, then he’s sure that these encounters would end less often with them as sweaty, satisfied, tangled messes and more with property damage and disgruntled landlords.

 

Shizuo keeps his glare aimed at Izaya, but releases him at Tom’s request, flopping back down angrily onto the mattress and muttering about the obnoxious ways of fleas. Only Shizuo could manage to look so annoyed even in such a compromising position, his legs spread wide and eyes dark with lust. Tom’s slicking himself up, groaning at the cool feeling on his neglected erection and the exciting anticipation of what comes next building low in the pits of his stomach. He moves carefully to press his cock into Shizuo, head straining at his hole, when Izaya hops over and straddles Shizuo’s chest on all fours, effectively blocking Tom’s perfect view of Shizuo’s face and replacing it with his ass.

 

It’s not that that’s an altogether  _ bad _ view, but he knew it - he knew Izaya just couldn’t simply let him enjoy all of Shizuo and him at the same time, it’s always one or the other.

 

“Suck,” Izaya commands, and Tom can feel Shizuo tense around him when he pushes in. 

 

If anything, he can hand it to Izaya to really know what to say to get Shizuo riled up in more than just rage. It had been more of an experiment, the first time the two had accosted Shizuo with the offer to boss him around a little, and neither had quite expected the reaction to be so great in their wildest dreams. 

 

Because honestly, who would have thought that the great fighting doll of Ikebukuro enjoyed being so docile in bed?

 

Tom can tell with the way Izaya lets his head loll back and shakes ever so slightly that Shizuo obliges him all too eagerly, knowing from experience that Shizuo most likely took the full of his length at once. He focuses on timing his thrusts with the small tensing he can see from his view of Shizuo’s abdomen, indicating the man bobbing back and forth over Izaya’s cock. 

 

Izaya arches in front of him, a small noise escaping his lips - a breathy sigh caught between a moan - hands curling into the sheets on either side of Shizuo. Shizuo clenches at the sound, drawing Tom in deeper, tighter into that heat that’s slowly coaxing him towards that blinding edge. Tom’s almost at the point where he’s starting to forgive Izaya for not being able to see Shizuo’s reactions when he can  _ feel _ them well enough, when of course the man just has to stick his foot into his mouth.

 

“S-shizu-chan’s face is just, j-just beyond obscene and pretty like this, choking on my cock and getting fucked at the same time, such a naughty boy…”

 

Tom thrusts harder, frustrated, relishing in hearing the garbled moan in response from Shizuo. Shizuo moves his previously unoccupied hands to hold tight to Izaya’s ass, fingers digging into the plush skin, spreading each cheek invitingly right in front of Tom’s eyes.

 

“I- I, ah...wish you could see this, Tom, the look he’s got...I can’t even describe it in words, oh my god…”

 

The offer Shizuo is conveying through all his grunts and groans and rocking back into his cock is easy enough to catch onto, and Tom is thankful for the fact that his fingers are still slick from earlier as he drills forward, shifting slightly in Shizuo, and slides a finger into Izaya.

 

He’s rougher, harder than he was with Shizuo, though he knows Izaya hardly minds it, throwing his head back in surprise with a gasp at the sudden intrusion. He’s got a desperate, pleading look on his face as he turns his gaze enough so Tom can see, though there’s an underlying hint of a challenge lying there.

 

Izaya pushes against him, hips snapping back and forth erratically, almost in tandem with Shizuo, and really the view is still incredible from where Tom’s angled. He presses a frenzied, hurry second and third finger in at Izaya’s insistence, jabbing hard to where he knows Izaya’s prostate is.

 

“Ah, oh, oh! S-shizu-chan, a-ah, looks s-so cute, fuck, ahh, you’re really missing -  _ ah! _ \- out, Tom!”

 

As quiet as Shizuo tends to be during sex, Izaya seems to enjoy complimenting him by being louder than should even be humanly possibly. At first Tom thought maybe it was all a show, but he realized halfway through fucking him one day that it was no act, especially not with the bashful way Izaya acted afterwards that first time.

 

Surely, there’s no shame in him now, and Tom can feel close to ecstasy, the heat of Shizuo around his cock contracting and clenching, the sticky warmth of Izaya doing the same as he scissors and stretches his fingers inside him. He almost misses something jabbing up to his arm insistently. 

 

He thrusts more vigorously, and Shizuo cries louder for once - still muffled so Tom assumes he’s continuing to work Izaya in his mouth, a mental image that has him clutching Shizuo’s hip tightly with his free hand. Shizuo’s legs come to wrap around his waist and trap Izaya more snugly between them. 

 

The object is, again, practically smacked into Tom’s arm, and he slides out of Shizuo slightly to stave off orgasm and to inspect the annoyance. Faintly he is aware of Izaya pleading for him to keep fucking him, saying some other stupid, shoddy lines that he just won’t stop blabbering on about.

 

It’s Shizuo, offering him a medium sized dildo with the hand that isn’t pulling back on Izaya’s ass. It’s coated with lube, and Tom takes a second to admire the fact that Shizuo managed to do that at his side even while being filled so thoroughly, since the objects were right next to them.

 

Tom almost laughs, but that could possibly alert Izaya. Instead, precariously continuing to roll his hips in a steady motion, he settles the wide head at Izaya’s hole, which is twitching, sucking in the toy insistently. Izaya screams instantly as it sinks into him, whipping his head back. He’s leaning farther down now, in a position a contortionist would be proud of, and Tom notices it’s because Shizuo is no longer sucking him off, but attempting to make him shut up by kissing him.

 

Tom pushes the dildo in, then all the way out before giving some short, quick thrusts in again.

 

Shizuo spasms around him, and then he’s there with a gasp and cry of Shizuo and Izaya’s names, what seems like endless streams of cum bursting out of him and filling Shizuo to the brim. Shizuo jerks, legs squeezing around him to an almost painful level, and his own seed shoots and splatters all over Izaya, all over his own chest.

 

They relax, Tom pulls out, both from Shizuo and Izaya, sitting back on his legs to catch his breath. But Izaya is writhing, demanding they pay attention to him, hand coming to stroke himself with that needy expression on his face.

 

Shizuo’s wiping off the spit from his mouth with the back of his hand and then he’s flipping Izaya in an instant, pinning him down, not even pausing to take a break to wipe the cum from his ass first. He’s yanking the dildo from Tom’s hand and thrusting it back into Izaya with fervor, a snarl tearing from his lips. 

 

Izaya is a different person indeed, with his naked body exposed and legs spread wide.

 

“I fucking told you, if you didn’t shut up!”

 

But Izaya’s laughing loudly, even as he’s being fucked silly by the toy, and Tom’s shaking his head as he watches wordlessly with a grin, breathing evening out as he comes down from his climax. There’s definitely no way he’s interfering in this one.

 

Izaya laughs even over his moans and cries, laughs even over a few mocking pleas for Tom to come rescue him from the “clutches of the violent beast”. Shizuo’s putting up a front like he’s pissed even as Izaya cums with a jolt and a scream over one last chuckle, but Tom can see the crack of a smile surfacing, can see the similar shake of his head that there’s no point in bothering to get mad when it’s just Izaya being Izaya.

 

So Tom cleans up this time around without complaint, dotes on the two who are much more tired and in need of attention afterwards than he is for bottoming. Despite what most would think, these moments after sex are actually his favorite parts, when Shizuo is content and doesn’t have the energy to be annoyed or angry, when Izaya lets his truer emotions show and is more honest, choosing to be pleasantly quiet in his afterglow. 

 

Sometimes he’ll even catch Shizuo pressing a kiss to Izaya’s temple when he slips into sleep, or Izaya will play with Shizuo’s hair while they talk about the things they love about him as if he’s not actually there, like they’re reading a book they’ve written called “My favorite things about Tom” out loud just for him.

 

Sometimes they’ll just beckon him back to bed so they can caress him softly and pepper kisses all over him for an indiscernible amount of time. Sometimes, he and Shizuo will share a rare romantic, quiet moment themselves when they get kicked out by Izaya to go outside to smoke. And sometimes - though even rarer moments - he and Izaya will go out to get something to eat while Shizuo sleeps it off on the rougher days.

 

And when he’s curled between the two of them later that night, all boneless limbs sprawled out across each other, both snoring softly at his sides and feeling like the luckiest man in the world, he knows beyond all manner of a doubt that they’ll definitely be the death of him one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me for desecrating sweet Tom like this, oh god. I hope you like this anyway, Moth <3


End file.
